Spyro
: Spyro Duskshine is a purple dragon of the Magic Element. He is best friends with Tails and his foster brother, Sparx. He is also good friends with Gill Grunt. Being a purple dragon, Spyro has the ability to harness and control all the nineteen Elements, though he prefers to mostly use the five Elements he first learned: Fire, Water, Electric, Earth, and Magic. He is one of Portal Master Rainbow's Skylanders and is her main Skylander. He was the one who retrieved the Eternal Magic Source from the Arkeyan Armory, and returned it to the Core of Light. He is rivals with Leopardeon. His Anti-Skylander counterpart is Sparo, while his Counter-Skylander counterpart is Ospryx. He knows Gnasty Gnorc from his old adventures. He is released as a Lightcore Skylander in Skylanders: Lost Heroes. Biography Spyro hails from a rare line of magical purple dragons that come from a faraway land few have ever traveled. It's been said that the Scrolls of the Ancients mention Spyro prominently - the old Portal Masters having chronicled his many exciting adventures and heroic deeds. Finally, it was Master Eon himself who reached out and invited him to join the Skylanders. From then on, evil faced a new enemy - and the Skylanders gained a valued ally. History Spyro had originated from a land known as the Dragon Realms, a land that few have heard of and or traveled. Every twelve years, a special event known as the Year of the Dragon takes place, where the fairies bring a batch of 150 eggs which will be the new generation of dragons. Spyro was one of the eggs that were brought by the fairies. Spyro is a rare purple dragon born once every ten generations, prophesied to bring hope to the world. A dragons' prophecy tells that every ten generations, a rare purple dragon will be born, a dragon who can control all the Elements, and who will direct the fate of that era. A fire dragon named Ignitus is watching over a batch of eggs; in which one of them is Spyro. The dragons are, however, at war with an enemy known as the "Dark Master" who also knows of the prophecy, and lays siege to the temple, intent on destroying the brood of eggs. Ignitus escapes with Spyro's egg, leaving it to drift downriver into a Swamp, hoping for the best. The egg is discovered by a family of dragonflies, Nina and Flash. On September 10th, 1975, Spyro hatched out of his egg, and upon hatching, Spyro is adopted into the family and raised as one of their own, alongside Sparx, a young dragonfly born the same day. When Spyro was 6 years old, he went to a forest named Summer Forest to play, he then met an old wise Portal Master named Master Eon, Eon explained to Spyro that Skylands is a very dangerous place and he needs Spyro's help to defend Skylands. Spyro then agreed become a Skylander. Eon transported Spyro to Core of Light Island, where he took Spyro to his citadel, there, he met many other Skylanders, including Gill Grunt and Eruptor, two of his greatest friends. Spyro then became the youngest Skylander. Many months later, Spyro was surprised when he unconsciously used his Fire Breath on a group of apes. It was then when Spyro was then told by his foster parents, Nina and Flash, that he wasn't a dragonfly, but, something else, from a distant land. Spyro then decided to leave his Swamp home and find his real home, with Sparx tagging along. Spyro then met the fire dragon Ignitus, who was amazed that Spyro was alive. Ignitus was worried that the apes have occupied the Dragon Temple, led by an evil Undead dragon, Cynder, their war has already lost. Spyro convinced Ignitus to take him to the Dragon Temple. When they got there, Spyro trained the art of fire, and how to control it. Spyro then set off on a journey to rescue the other Dragon Guardians from Cynder's dark powers. When Spyro rescued the first dragon, Volteer, a dragon of the Electric Element, he took him back to the temple, Volteer taught Spyro the art of electricity. Spyro then rescued the second dragon, Cyril, a dragon of the Water Element. Spyro brought him back to the temple, he taught Spyro the powers and secrets of water and ice, and discussed about Cynder's evil plans. Spyro then rescued the last dragon, Terrador, a dragon of the Earth Element. After getting attacked by Cynder, Spyro and Terrador returned to the temple, where Terrador taught Spyro the powers of earth. The dragons told Spyro of Cynder's Lair, Spyro flew to Cynder's Lair and met up with Ignitus, who tells Spyro that Cynder was once like him, but taken by the Dark Master's villains and corrupted into a evil undead dragon. The Dark Master used Cynder to steal the Dragon Guardians' powers so she can open the portal of Convexity, the Dark Master's prison, only a dragon born in the Year of the Dragon can open it. The portal to Convexity opened, and Spyro followed Cynder into the portal. Spyro then found Cynder, who was putting the last crystal into the portal, giving the Dark Master a easy escape. Spyro then fought Cynder, and defeated her, she then was freed from the Dark Master's powers, and turned back into her normal form. The portal then was collapsed and was sucking Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder in. Sparx wanted to leave quickly, but Spyro decided not to leave Cynder behind, and grabbed her and flew back to Skylands. Spyro returned to the Dragon Temple, Spyro may have defeated Cynder, but he knew that the Dark Master was still alive somewhere. Spyro then convinced Eon to make Cynder a Skylander, he agreed, and Cynder became a Skylander. There was then peace in Skylands, until, in the Dragon Realms, a dragon elder named Lindar insulted one of the dragon's worst enemies, Gnasty Gnorc, and insulted him in an interview. Gnasty had found a magic spell that can turn the dragon's treasure into his minions. Gnasty, furious at Lindar's insults, used his magic spell and trapped all the dragons in stone and turned the gems into his minions. Spyro and Sparx were the only ones not frozen. Spyro then went on a journey through the Dragon Realms freeing the dragons, killing all the minions and retrieving the treasure. Finally, Spyro went to Gnasty's Lair and battled him, Spyro ended up victorious, and restored peace to the land. As a great reward for saving the Dragon Realms, Spyro became the leader of the Skylanders, proving that he was worthy of being a leader. Spyro didn't understand much about becoming a leader, but he eventually got used to it. After many years of adventures, Spyro learned many new powers and abilites, and each adventure teaches him more and more the ways of a Skylander, however, Spyro would be absent from the other Skylander's adventures for three years. One night, Spyro woke up from a dream he had where he was fighting the corrupted Cynder, just like how he did years ago. Sparx tells Spyro that he had see Cynder run out of the temple, so Spyro goes after her, and eventually catches her, Cynder tells Spyro that his place is at the temple, but her place is somewhere else, so Cynder runs off into the wilderness in order to find her place in the world. Then, a group of apes start attacking the temple, Spyro then fights the apes, and defeats them all. Then, Ignitus sends Spyro out to find a tree that he saw in a vision while Ignitus seeks help to fight the apes. While Spyro is looking for the tree, he is also looking for a dragons named The Chronicler, who asked Spyro to find him in the same vision the tree appeared. Spyro then eventually finds the tree, which transforms into a tree monster called Abrorick. Spyro then fights the monster, and defeats it. After defeating the monster, Spyro is taken by pirates, and is taken on board. Spyro eventually escapes the pirates, but he learns that the apes have made a base in a mountain known as the Mountain of Malefor, better known as the Well of Souls. The apes made their base their so they can a lunar alignment known as the Night of Eternal Darkness to revive the Dark Master. They also have captured Cynder, and hope that she will return to the Dark Master's side. Spyro then finds The Chronicler, who tells him that the Dark Master was the very first purple dragon, and that he mastered many Elements, including ones none thought existed, however, the Dark Master's elemental power grew, and once it failed to stop, the Dragon Elders sealed him away in exile. Although not said by The Chronicler, The Dark Master was sealed deep within the Underworld, this is how he became the "Undead Dragon King". The Dark Master then taught the apes how to use the dragons' powers and magic, in which he learned when he was young. The Chronicler then tells Spyro to stay away and hide from The Dark Master, for now, but Spyro disagrees and wants to help Cynder. Spyro then makes his way to the Mountain of Malefor, and where the Ape King, Gaul, orders Cynder to attack Spyro, but she attacks Gaul instead, however, he knocks her out and challenges Spyro in a fight. While Spyro and Gaul are fighting, the dark magic from the lunar algiment consumes him, transforming him into Dark Spyro, Spyro now uses his intense dark magic and Convexity Breath powers to kill Gaul, and leaps into the giant beam of dark magic energy. Cynder then wakes up and knocks Spyro out of the dark beam, which makes Spyro turn back into his normal form. The aligment then passes, and the mountain starts to crumble and fall fall, Spyro then starts to remember The Chronicler's words he said to him, "Ride out this storm... and live to fight another day...", Spyro then tells Cynder and Sparx to get close to him, Spyro closes his eyes... and uses his Time Fury to trap him, Cynder, and Sparx in a Time Crystal to protect themselves from the Mountain of Malefor killing them. Three years later, they were released, but Spyro and Cynder were chained together. Spyro and Cynder had to fight a giant Golem, then, they met a cheetah named Hunter, one of Spyro's old friends. When Spyro was in the crystal, he lost a bit of his memory, and didn't recognize Hunter at first. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx then went on a adventure to stop the Dark Master, Malefor, from destroying Skylands. Finally, after a long journey, Spyro and Cynder fight Malefor, Malefor is soon defeated by Spyro and Cynder, and was banished back to the Underworld, leading to his death. After this, Spyro used his Mystic Fury to save the world, using his magic to put the pieces of Skylands back together, thus, Spyro became the very first Skylander to actually stop the destruction of the world. Then, Spyro and Cynder dropped from the sky, Spyro awoke, and he and Cynder had just now noticed that they looked a bit different, bigger, taller, older, this was the result of the Time Crystal's magic that makes creatures grow, it's effects are temporarily, though. Spyro and Cynder then made it to The Ruins, where they reunited with the Skylanders after so long. Spyro then returns to his home in Artisans City in the Dragon Realms, where he returns to his giant tower home in the middle of the grass. Where he reunites with his best friend Tails after so long. Portal Master Rainbow then sends Spyro to Willow Woods in the Panther Kingdom in order to make friends, Spyro however is not interested in making friends and wants to return to Artisans. There, Spyro meets Leopardeon, Count Desertstone, Smile Dog, and Vecoline. Then, that night, the evil, corrupted version of Prawn, Silverlight Moon, broke out of her prison in the Tower of Lies, where she plans to cover the whole world of Skylands into eternal night. Spyro, Tails, along with their four new friends chase her back to the Tower of Lies, where they use the power of six of the most powerful out of all the nineteen Elemental Crystals: Life, Fire, Undead, Chaos, Electric, and Magic and defeat Silverlight Moon, and turn her back into Prawn, her normal form. The six Skylanders then take her back to the Willow Woods city, where her big sister, Claud, and her Portal Master, Rainbow, comes to reunite with her after so many years. Rainbow then tells Spyro that he can return to the Dragon Realms now with Tails, but Spyro doesn't want to leave, after he found out how great it is to have friends, he doesn't want to leave them, Rainbow then lets Spyro live in Willow Woods, his new home. Spyro was also the one who had found the Universe's Clock, which was given to him by The Time Pirate. Spyro also was the one who retrieved the Water Dragon Scale from Ariana. In 2011, Kaos and Hektore destroyed the Core of Light, causing Spyro and the rest of the Skylanders to be turned to stone and banished to Earth, luckily, they were brought back by the new Portal Master, and Spyro helped restore the Core of Light. Personality It is mentioned that Spyro is a courageous young dragon with a headstrong attitude. Even though he is young at heart, he has great knowledge over the areas he protects in Skylands more than any other Skylander, evolving into a real hero committed to protecting his world from evil. Spyro is young and compassionate for others and he is always willing to help them no matter what happens. Spyro doesn't asks for rewards and is just happy to be a big help to those in danger. Story Note: This area only has fan fics of Skylanders where Spyro appeared in, not the games. Kingdom of the Clouds After Prawn, raiser of the moon, in her evil form, Silvernight Moon broke out of her prison, she caused chaos in Skylands. Spyro along with his six Skylander friends: Tails, Leopardeon, Count Desertstone, Smile Dog, and Vecoline chased her back to the Tower of Lies where they battled her. The six then used the Elemental Crystals to defeat her and turn her back to normal. Spyro and Friends In Spyro and Friends, Spyro is the main character. The Shattered Mirror In The Shattered Mirror, Spyro had helped Leopardeon stop Leoparddark with Torch, Cynder, and Max. Chaos Island Crowning It was Spyro who first noticed how unusual Leopardeon was acting, and soon found out it was Leoparddark instead of Leo. He also found out about Leo's strange birth defect related to his father, and agreed to help him train his other elemental powers. Skylanders: Dawn of Darkness Spyro led the Skylanders to the Willow Woods mountain where they fought Dark Dragon, Spyro was mostly worried, he had defeated Dark Dragon many times before this, but Dark Dragon's power may be to powerful for the Skylanders. Eventually, Spyro, Tails, Leopardeon, Vecoline, Count Desertstone, Smile Dog, and all the other Skylanders used the power of the Elemental Crystals kill him and banish his soul to The Doom Void along with all the Anti-Skylanders, never to see him again. Like the other Magic Skylanders, Spyro used the power of the Magic Elemental Crystal. Stats Age: 37 Attack: 60 Defense: 50 Speed: 90 Luck: 60 Appearance Spyro has dark purple scales with orange horns. He has yellow spines going down his head, neck, back, and tail. He has an orange tail and has yellow claws and red eyes. He has purple and orange pointed wings with a small yellow horn on the top of it. Originally, before Portal Master Rainbow casted a transformation spell on him, Spyro had yellow and orange rounded wings with a small white horn on the very end of it, he also had white claws and light purple eyes. Spyro's crest also was a little bit bigger and was stuck together instead of individual spikes. Spyro's tail spade was also smaller and was more rounded rather then pointy. Spyro sometimes wears a red wing armor over his wings. Body Color: Purple Eye Color: Red (originally purple) Magic Aura Color: Yellow, or Purple, Red, Orange, and Blue Abilities Spyro, being a rare purple dragon, can wield and master all the Elements, he can also use the rare and powerful Convexity Breath. Using his horns, he can fuse them with the Element of Fire and charge with them at enemies. He also has the ability to control many magical spells, some of these include levitation, teleporting, and mind controlling. Using his wings, he can fly. Elemental Forms All of Spyro's elemental forms that he transforms into when he uses the power of an Elemental Crystal. Dark Spyro Dark Spyro is the powerful dark form of Spyro. When Spyro is Dark Spyro, he mostly uses two breath powers: Convexity Breath and Electric Breath. Spyro first turned into Dark Spyro when he absorbed dark energy from the dark dunar alignment. At first, Spyro couldn't control this dark energy, however, Spyro has learned to control this dark energy over the years. Now, Spyro can transform into Dark Spyro two ways: One, absorbing the energy of the Darkness, and two, absorbing the power of the Dark Elemental Crystal. Inferno Spyro When Spyro turns into Inferno Spyro, his Fire Breath is hot enough to melt boulders. He also has the ability to turn into a fire ball and speed through anything, burning everything in his path. Quotes Quotes Battle Quotes *''"All Fired up!" (Spyro's official catchphrase) *"For Skylands!"'' *"To Defend all!" *"Defend one and all!" *"Don't dare the dragon!" *"It's showtime!" *''"Adventure calls!"'' *''"Can't handle the horns!"'' *''"Mess with the dragon, you get the horns!"'' *''"Never back down!"'' *''"I knew I could do it!"'' *''"Never had a doubt"'' *''"Ha ha!" (bounce pad) *"Up high!" (bounce pad) *"Yeah!" (bounce pad) Attacks and Upgrades '''Starting Powers' *Flameball: Breathe balls of fire at your enemies. *Charge: Lower your horns and charge forward, knocking over anything in your way. Basic Upgrades *Long Range Raze: Flameball attacks travel further. *Spyro's Flight: Press the button to fly. Increased speed and armor while flying. *Sprint Charge: Can perform Charge attack for increased distance. *Triple Flameballs: Shoot three Flameballs at once. Sheep Burner Spyro Path - ''This path allows Spyro to upgrade his Flameball attacks''. *Fire Shield: A Fire Shield appears when using the Flameball attack. *Exploding Fireblast: Flameballs do extra damage and the middle one explodes. *The Daybringer Flame: Hold the primary attack button to charge up Flameball attack for MAXIMUM damage. Blitz Spyro Path - ''This path allows Spyro to upgrade his Charge attacks.'' *Stun Charge: Enemies hit by Charge attack become stunned. *Comet Dash: Charge attack does increased damage. *Ibex's Wrath Charge: Charge longer to do extra damage. Soul Gem Upgrade *Spyro's Earth Pound: In flight, press the button to Dive Bomb. - Requires Soul Gem from Crawling Catacombs. Skylanders Fought *Cynder (corrupted form) (1st time (won) 2nd time (won)) *Tails (1st time (tie) 2nd time (lost)) *Genocorr (lost) *Vecoline (1st time (won) 2nd time (won) 3rd time (won)) *Leopardeon (1st time (tie) 2nd time (won) 3rd time (lost)) *Grifflin (won) *Twinkle (lost) *Ramza (tie) (fight interrupted by a Crazy Frog) *Camo (lost) Gallery Spyrotoyform.png|Spyro's toy form. spyro in wing armor.jpg|Spyro in his wing armor. tumblr_m6zhr2192a1rsl58qo1_500.png|Spyro before Rainbow's transformation spell. 5838538.jpg|Spyro sitting and chatting with Gill Grunt. 62_magic_by_riptosdarkdragonair-d4mrvue.jpg|Spyro with the Eternal Magic Source. spyro vs.jpg|Spyro fighting his Anti-Skylander counterpart, Sparo. Magic.png|Spyro and some of the other Magic Skylanders (including Legendary and Dark Spyro). magic_by_nroc_nuika-d4qa175.jpg|Spyro and one of his friends, Twilight Sparkle. Tails_and_Spyro_by_Lord_Kiyo.jpg|Spyro with his best friend, Tails. Trivia *Theme Song *September 10th, Spyro's birthday, is the North American release date for Spyro the Dragon, the first game in the Spyro ''series. *Spyro's last name, Duskshine, is a common name for the colt version of Twilight Sparkle. *In ''The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning, there is an ape enemy who's last name is Duskshine, there have been many incidents in Skylands where a family has the same last name, so it is unlikely that he is related to Spyro. See Also *Core of Light *Magic Realms *Cynder Category:Skylander Category:Magic Skylanders Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Male Characters Category:Element Changing Category:Canon Things